Can't i love you ?
by uciha athrun
Summary: Prequel dari i just want to say i love you, awal cinta antara Athrun, cagalli dan Lacus.


**can't i love you ?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to BANDAI & Sunrise

pairing : awalnya athrun x cagalli tapi nantinya menjadi athrun x lacus

Information : Mesaki zaman disini beda, tapi baju yang dipakai para tokoh disini sama seperti seri asli Gundam.

~Don't Like Don't Read~

1hari yang lalu

Disebuah Istana yang bisa dibilang sangat indah, seorang pria berambut coklat dan bermata senada dengan rambutnya, sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berjubah putih yang menandakan dia seorang komandan tinggi ditempat itu.

"Kira yamato, aku mendapatkan laporan dari sumber yang bisa dipercaya bahwa putri dalam bahaya" ucap pria berjubah putih kepada pria berambut dan mata coklat itu.

"Dalam bahaya, maksud anda komandan Muw ?" tanya Kira tidak percaya.

"Iya, menurut informanku, kelompok pejabat tinggi yang menentang Putri mencoba untuk menyerang Putri saat dia sedang melakukan liburan diluar kerajaan" jelas Mwu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa, kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Putri !" ucap Kira tegas kepada Muw didepannya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku mengumpulkan para pasukan"

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang" Ucap Kira meninggalkan Muw sendiran. Sedang Muw yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh Kira, langsung bergegas mengumpulkan para prajuritnya untuk segera menyusul Kira.

.

.

Hari ini

.

Dihari yang cukup cerah, terlihat kerumunan rombonga yang membawa Putri sedang melakukan perjalanan liburannya. Didalam perjalanan itu bisa dilihat bahwa sang Putri sedang berada diatas tandu yang dikawal oleh puluhan prajuri yang berseragam hijau.

"Maaf, bisa kita berhenti sebentar" ucap sang Putri yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink kepada pelayan wanita yang berada di samping kanan tandunya.

"Iya putri" ucap pelayan itu kepada sang Putri "Komandan, tolong berhenti sebentar" ucap sang pelayan pada komandan berpakaian putih.

"Berhenti !" teriak komandan itu. Tandu yang membawa Putripun kemudian diturunkan ketanah untuk mempersilahkan sang Putri turun.

"Silahkan Putri" ucap pelayan itu kepada Putri yang berada diatas tandu.

Dengan perlahan sang Putri kemudian menyingkap tirai yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Hm segarnya" ucap Putri sambil menghirup udara disekitarnya banyak-banyak.

"Putri kenapa kita berhenti ?" tanya pelayan itu yang berada di samping Putri.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini" ucap putri sambil berjalan kearah tepi jurang. Di tepi jurang itu, sang putri dapat melihat hamparan luas tanah hijau yang berada dibawah tempat ini, begitu subur kerajaannya ini. "Lihat betapa suburnya kerajaan ini" ucap sang Putri pada pelayannya.

"Iya Putri" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang pelayan itu.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup merasakan indahnya tempat ini, sang Putripun kemudian berjalan kearah rombongan yang membawanya tadi dan memasuki tandu tempatnya berada.

"Komandan silahkan melanjutkan perjalanannya" ucap Putri pada komandan rombongan itu sebelum dia memasuki tandunya.

"Baik Putri" ucap komandan itu menyetujuinya "Jalan !" teriak komandan itu. Dan rombongan Putripun lembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi tidak beberapa lama mereka berjalan, tba-tiba perjalanan mereka terhenti seketika saat didepan mereka terhadang oleh puluhan orang berbaju perang hitam dan memakai masker di wajahnya(Baju perang disini mirip dengan baju ketat yang dipakai saat mengendarai gundam di seri aslinya).

"Siapa kalian, cepat menyingkir !" ucap komandan rombongan kepada grombolan yang sedang menghadangnya. Tapi bukannya menyingkir dari hadapan rombongan itu, malah gerombolan itu malah membuka sarung pedang mereka dan mengacungan pedangnya kearah rombongan Putri.

"Pasukan, siap lindungi Putri !" teriak komandan rombongan pada pasukannya.

"Siap !" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil mengacungkan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya sang Putri diatas tandu.

"Putri, didepan kita sekarang ada yang sedang menghadang kita" ucap pelayan itu pada sang putri yang ada didalam tandu.

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar sekarang ?" tanya putri.

"Sekarang para prajurit sedang menghadapi mereka, akan tetapi sepertinya kita sedang dalam keadaan terdesak" jelas pelayan itu.

Para prajurit yang hanya memiliki kemampuan rata-rata, dengan mudah dihabisi satu persatu oleh para grombolan itu. Meski para prajuri menang dalam jumlah, tapi dalam ilmu beladiri para grombolan itu melebihi mereka.

Ting

Crat

Aah...!

Itulah suara-suara yang saat ini sedang terdengar di penjuru tempat ini. Mayat prajurit dan grombolan itu berjatuhan dimana-mana menegaskan pertempuran disini bukan pertempuran yang main-main.

Melihat pasukannya tidak lama lagi akan jatuh, komandan pasukan itu kemudian mundur kearah tandu Putri berada.

"Putri keluarlah, pasukan kita tidak mampu bertahan lagi, sebaiknya kita lari saja" ucap komandan itu dengan pandangan mata yang masih terfokus pada arah pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

Sang Putri yang mendengar suara itu kemudian dengan segera menuruni tandunya dan langsung berlindung dibelakang komandan itu.

"Ayo Putri" ucap komandan itu sambil mundur dari pertempuran itu.

Akan tetapi para grombolan yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan para prajurit yang menghadangnya, kemudian berlari keara Putri yang sedang berlari bersama sang komandan menuju tebing tempatnya tadi berjalan-jalan.

"Berhenti kalian !" ucap salah satu grombolan itu yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka.

Karena memang tidak ada jalan lagi, sang Putri dan komandan itu kemudian berhenti. "Putri bawalah ini untuk perlindunganmu jika aku tidak mampu bertahan" ucap komandan itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah belati ketangan Putri.

Sang putri yang diberi belati itu kemudian menggengamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Putri aku akan menahan mereka sebisaku, dan saat itu juga anda sebaiknya lari" ucap komandan itu yang kemudian menuju kearah grombolan itu.

"Hia...!" teriak komandan itu menerjang belasan grombolan itu.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah kecil yang terletak disebuah hutan yang jauh dari desa, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dan bermata emerald sedang bersiap keluar rumah untuk mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya. Sebelu keluar rumah, pemuda tersebut memasuki sebuah kamar di rumahnya untuk menemui seseorang yang sedang berbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu" ucap pemuda itu pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang yang ternyata adalah Ibunya.

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan Athrun" balasnya kepada pemuda disamping ranjangnya yang bernama Athrun.

Mendengar itu, Athrun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ibunya dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menemukan obatnya Kaa-san, jadi bertahanlah sebentar lagi" ucap Athrun sambil menahan air matanya. Sang Ibu yang mendengar perkataan itu dari putranya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membelai wajah anaknya.

"Ya aku tahu itu Athrun" ucap sang Ibu kepada putranya itu. Meski sejak awal dia tahu pernyakitnya itu tidak akan pernah sembuh, bahkan waktu hidupnya pun juga tidak akan lama lagi, dia akan tetap berusaha tersenyum untuk putranya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap athrun sambil meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian disana.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari dalam rumahnya, Athrun kemudian berjalan menyusuri hutan yang berada disekitar rumahnya untuk menuju ketempat dimana terdapat tumbuhan obat tumbuh. Athrun yang memang membutuhkan obat itu, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah tujuannya.

Meski membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya dia sampai dipadang rumput tempat tumbuhan obat itu berada. Kemudian Athrunpun bergegas mencari tumbuhan itu diantara semak-semak liar yang juga tumbuh disana.

"Ketemu" ucap Athrun senang saat dia menemukan tumbuhan obat yang dicarinya. Dengan segera dia memasukan tumbuhan itu kekantung celananya dan bergegas pergi pulang.

Tiba-tiba diperjalanannya pulang, dia melihat mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

"Ada apa ini" ucapnya melihat mayat-mayat itu.

Saat pandangannya tertuju pada tandu yang ada didepannya, tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan dari salah satu tubuh yang tergeletak itu menarik perhatiannya, tubuh seorang wanita yang bersimbah darah akibat luka dipunggungnya.

Athrunpun dengan segera menghampiri wanita itu dan meraih tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, bertahanlah !" teriaknya dihadapan wanita itu.

Wanita yang melihat Athrun di hadapannya kemudian menyengkram lengan bajunya dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu "To-tolong se-lamat-kan pu-putri" ucapnya sebelum nyawanya menghilang.

Athrun yang mendengar permintaan itu kemudian meletakan tubuh wanita itu ke tanah. "Putri, dimana ?" tanya athrun pada dirinya sendiri akan keberadaan sang putri sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah.

"Hia...!"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah tebing membuat Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara itu.

"Suara itu" ucap Athrun sambil berlari kearah bukit. Sesampainya diatas bukit, yang dilihat Athrun adalah segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam sedang menebas seorang pria berpakaian putih. Setelah menghabisi pria itu, gerombolan itu mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang mengarahkan sebuah belati kearah gerombolan itu. Melihat kejadian itu, Athrun kemudian berjalan mendekati arah gerombolan itu.

"Oei oei oei, kalian sedang apa" ucap Athrun yang membuat para gerombolan itu berbalik menghadap kearah Athrun.

"Siapa kau, cepat pergi dari sini" ucap salah satu grombolan itu kepada Athrun.

"Oke aku akan pergi, tapi aku akan mengajaknya" ucap Athrun sambil menunjuk kearah gadis itu dengan tersenyum.

Pemimpin gerombolan itu yang mendengar perkataan dari Athrun barusan kemudian memberi tanda pada salah satu anak buahnya untuk menyerang Athrun. Anak buah yang mendapat perintah itu kemudian berlari kearah Athrun.

"Hiat...!" teriak orang itu sambil mengacungkan pedang yang dibawanya.

Athrun yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Menyedihkan" ucap Athrun yang disusul dengan berlari kearah orang itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Athrun kemudian melompat kearah orang itu dengan kaki kanannya mengarah kedadanya.

Buak

"Ah" ucap orang itu saat jatuh terkena tendangan Athrun dan menerima timpaan tubuhnya. Tapi meski tubuh athrun berada diatas tubuhnya, orang itu masih berusaha menebas tubuh Athrun.

"Mati kau" teriak orang itu.

Menyadari sebuah pedang megarah kearah tubuhnya, dengan cepatpun Athrun mematahkan leher orang tersebut.

Kretek

"Ah..." dengan seketika itu pula orang itu mati.

Athrun yang baru saja melakukan hal itu kemudian meraih pedang yang berada ditangan mayat itu untuk menjadikannya menjadi senjatanya.

Wus wus wus

Suara pedang itu saat Athrun menebas-nebaskan pedang itu kekanan dan kekiri "Ya lumayan juga" ucap Athrun santai setelah mencoba pedangnya. Langsung setelah athrun memegang pedangnya, dengan cepat dia berlari kearah gerombolan itu. Sedang gerombolan yang melihat Athrun menuju kearah mereka kemudian bersiap dengan serangan yang akan diterima mereka.

Dengan secara tiba-tiba kemudian Athrun molompat keudara dan menendang dua orang sekaligus yang langsung membuat mereka jatuh. Athrun yang melakukan tendangan itu kemudian berguling ketengah gerombolan itu dan menebas perut salah satu dari mereka saat dia berdiri.

Athrun langsung mengangkat pedangnya kearah para gerombolan itu.

"Terimalah ajal kalian" ucap athrun sambil mengarahkan pedangnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Athrun kemudian menyerang gerombolan itu lagi.

Trang trang trang

Benturan-benturan pedang saat ahtrun sedang mengadunya dengan dua orang grombolan itu. Dengan memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat sambil merendahkan dirinya, Athrun berhasil menbas perut dua orang itu.

Crat crat

Aah...!

Setelah menebas mereka Athrun kemudian begegas berdiri dan menendang kaki dan tubuh orang yang lainnya.

Satu persatu dari merekapun ambruk kesakitan.

Mereka yang tersisa kemudia menyerang Athrun lagi. Satu orang berlari kearahnya, tapi dengan segera Athrun melemparkan pedangnya sehingga dengan sukses menancap ke dada orang itu hingga mati seketika.

Melihat Athrun tidak memegang pedang lagi, satu orang lagi berlari kearah athrun dengan menebaskan pedangnya. Dengan sigap athrun menahan tangan orang itu yang memegang pedang lalu mengarahkannya kelehernya sendiri.

Crat..

Suara pedang itu saat menebas leher orang itu hingga mati.

Melihat bahwa orang yang dihadapinya bukan orang sembarangan, gerombolan itu kemudia lari sendiri-sendiri sambil menahan sakit bagi yang masih hidup.

"Pergi sana" ucap Athrun sambil bergaya menakut nakuti mereka "Hehehehe".

Sedang sang Putri yang melihat itu masih dalam posisi mengacungkan belati kearah Athrun dengan takut.

Athrun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum sendiri. Dengan gerakan perlahan diapun kemudian mendekati Putri yang sedang ketakutan dihadapannya. Tapi sebelum dirinya sampai kedekat putri, tiba-tiba tanaman obat yang berada disakunya tidak sengaja jatuh ketanah.

Athrun yang menyadari itupun kemudian berlutut untuk mengambilnya kembali. Setelah mengambil tanaman obat itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebilah pedang yang tergeletak disebelahnya. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun kemudian Athrun mengambil pedang itu dan berdiri melanjutkan jalannya kearah sang Putri.

Sedang sang Putri yang melihat Athrun mendekatinya dengan membawa sebilah pedang ditangannya, hanya bisa takut sambil mengarahkan belatinya kearah Athrun.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya, jarak antara dirinya dan sang Putripun tinggal 4 sampai 5 langkah lagi.

Akan tetapi dari arah belakang, dengan cepat seorang pria berbaju merah dengan mengendarai seekor kuda menuju kearahnya.

"Putri !" teriak pria itu kearah Athrun yang membuatnya harus membalikan badan.

Sekiranya jarak antara pria itu dengan Athrun cukup dekat, kemudian pria itu melepas sarung pedang yang ada di tangannya sambil melompat kearah Athrun. Athrun yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian bersiap menerima hantaman dari pria itu.

Ting

Suara pedang Athrun saat berbenturan dengan pedang pria itu dengan keras.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau melukai putri" ucap pria itu sambil beradu kekuatan dengan Athrun.

Putri yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian dengan cepat mencoba melerai mereka dengan ucapannya.

"Kira hentikan itu" ucap putri yang dibalas dengan tatap pria bernama Kira kearahnya, sedang Athrun hanya tersenyum saja.

Dengan segera Kirapun mengendurkan kekuatannya dan perlahan berikutnya menurunkan pedang yang sedang dipegangnya. Setelah itu Kirapun kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang putri.

"Putri apa anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kira pada sang putri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dia yang telah menolongku" ucap putri memberitahu kepada Kira bahwa pria yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang menolongnya tadi.

Sedang Athrun yang berdiri disana hanya bisa melihat retakan pedang yang sekarang dibawanya.

"Cukup kuat juga kau" ucap Athrun disertai senyum yang masih tepampang diwajahnya dengan menunjukkan pedangnya yang retak.

"Maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini" ucap Kira pada Athrun.

Tanpa memperdulikan Kira yang berada dihadapannya, Athrunpun mendekati sang Putri.

"Jadi kau sang Putri ?" ucap Athrun pada sang Putri saat sudah ada didepannya.

Sang Putri yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tidak baik seorang wanita cantik memegang sebuah benda berbahaya seperti ini" ucap Athrun sambil mengambil sebuah belati yang sedang dibawa oleh sang Putri.

Setelah mengambil belati itu, Athrunpun membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil melemparkan pedang yang retak itu kesamping kirinya, sedang belati yang diperoleh dari tangan sang Putri diselipkan di celana belakangnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi" ucap athrun disela berjalannya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Setelah Athrun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dihadapan mereka, Kira kemudian menghampiri sang Putri lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi Putri" minta Kira pada sang putri yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san aku pulang" ucap athrun saat dirinya memasuki rumahnya. Tapi salam yang diberikannya saat dia pulang tidak ada yang membalasnya meski itu suara pelan dari Ibunya. Menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Ibunya, Athrun dengan segera berlari menuju arah terakhir tempatnya bertemu dengan Ibunya yaitu adalah dikamar. Saat dia telah sampai didalam kamar Ibunya, yang dilihatnya adalah Ibunya yang tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang dengan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kaa-san !" teriak Athrun panik sambil berlari kearah Ibunya.

"Kaa-san bangun !" teriak Athrun saat dia berhasil meraih tubuh Ibunya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya "Kaa-san !" lanjutnya berkali kali.

Mendengar teriakan berkali-kali dari anaknya barusan kemudian sedikit demi sedikit sang Ibupun membuka sedikit matanya.

"Athrun" ucap sang Ibu dengan susah payah.

"Lihat kaa-san aku sudah mendapatkan rumput obat yang nantinya bisa menyembuhkanmu" ucap Athrun sambil memperlihatkan rumput obat yang diambilnya dari sakunya kehadapan Ibunya.

Sang Ibu kemudian membelai pipi Athrun dengan perlahan "Tidak usah membohongi dirimu Athrun, aku tau aku tidak..."

"Pasti sembuh, Kaa-san pasti sembuh. Aku mohon Kaa-san bertahanlah,jangan tinggalkan aku" potong Athrun sambil menitihkan airmatanya.

"Anak Kaa-san sudah besar, jadi jangan menangis lagi" ucap sang Ibu yang juga menitihkan air matanya "Jadilah orang yang hebat dan buatlah kaa-san bangga Athrun" lanjut sambil menghapus airmata di wajah anaknya.

"Railah impianmu sekarang Athrun..." ucap sang Ibu yang akhirnya menjatuhkan tangannya dari pipi Athrun dan menutup kedua matanya.

Athrun yang merasakan itu hanya bisa mengetarkan bibirnya tak sanggup mengucap kata-kata meskipun itu isakan sekalipun, sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan lebih dari satu hari, Putri, Kira, dan pasukan bala bantuan yang tadinya menyusul Putri akhirnya telah berhasil pulang ke istana dengan selamat.

"Silahkan Putri" ucap Kira mempersilahkan sang Putri turun dari tandu yang membawanya.

Sang Putri yang mendengar perkataan dari Kira itu kemudian beranjak turun dari tandu dan meninggalkan seluruh rombongannya menuju kamarnya yang ditemani oleh kira.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya sang Putripun kemudian sampai didalam kamarnya. Kira yang sedari tadi ikut mendapingi sang Putri juga ikut masuk kedalam kamar bersama sang Putri.

"Istirahatlah Lacus" ucap kira sambil menggandeng tangan sang Putri menuju tempat tidurnya (Saat mereka hanya berdua, Kira memanggil sang Putri dengan nama aslinya).

"Baiklah" ucap sang Putri sambil menerima ajakan Kira ke ranjangnya. Sesampainya di ranjangnya, sang Putri kemudian menaikan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan Kira kemudian memakaikan selimut ketubuh sang Putri.

"Tidurlah, kau membutuhkannya" ucap Kira setelah memakaikan selimut ke sang Putri.

"Kau mau kemana ?"Tanya sang Putri.

"Aku harus pergi untuk menyelidiki siapa dalang dari penyeranganmu kemarin" jelas Kira pada sang Putri.

"Baiklah kalu begitu"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Lacus" ucap Kira sambil mengecup kening sang Putri dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamarnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana komandan Mwu, apa komandan sudah berhasil mengetahu siapa saja yang mencoba mencelakai Putri" ucap Kira kepada Mwu di ruangannya.

"Entahlah aku tidak bisa memastikannya secara pasti, bukti-bukti yang harusnya kita cari tidak bisa kita dapatkan, bukti itu seperti lenyap begitu saja saat kita mencarinya" ucap Mwu kepada kira yang sedang berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Tapi menurut komandan, siapa yang mencoba mencelakai Putri ?" tanya Kira pasti.

"Menurut bukti yang tidak kuat yang aku terima, orang yang mencoba mencelakai Putri adalah pejabat tertinggi kementrian Patrick Zala"

"Patrick Zala ..."

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ...

.

.

Disebuah perbatasan kota yang tidak terlampau jauh dari istana tempat sang Putri tinggal, terlihat seorang pria tua sedang mengendarai sebuah gerobak bermuatkan tumpukan jerami yang ditarik oleh seekor keledai.

Pria tua yang terlihat sendirian itu kemudian dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Sudah sampai anak muda !" ucap pria tua itu sedikit berteriak.

Tapi secara mengejutkan seorang pria berrambut biru dan bermata emerald dengan berpakian kaos berwarna abu-abu kusam dan bercelana panjang yang bewarna hitam yang kusam pula muncul dari sisi belakang tumpukan jerami. Pria tersebut kemudian mengambil tas gendong yang ditaruh di sisi kanannya dan langsung melompat turun dari gerobak jerami itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap pria itu kepada pria tua pengendara gerobak jerami.

"Ya" balasnya tanpa menghentikan laju gerobaknya.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit setelah turun dari atas gerobak tadi, akhirnya pria berambut biru tua dan bermata emerald itu kemudia dapat melihat bangunan termegah di negri ini yaitu istana.

"Aku telah sampai kaa-san, tempat dimana kaa-san dilahirkan, tempat dimana aku akan meraih impianku"

.

.

.

tbc

Aku masih bingung nih soal genrenya, untuk para reader tolong bantu saya.


End file.
